


figurative kissing and other dumb mark things

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artist Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Makeup, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, both renjun and mark are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: there were only a few things in life that held mark back from being the happiest boy in the world. some of them being, in no particular order, not being cis, his crippling anxiety, and not dating renjun yet.





	figurative kissing and other dumb mark things

there were only a few things in life that held mark back from being the happiest boy in the world. some of them being, in no particular order, not being cis, his crippling anxiety, and not dating renjun yet. well, he thought _yet_ but it was more like never ever because renjun was... renjun and mark was a dumbass, those two didn't fit together that well. renjun deserved someone that was going to be kind of like his strong side, not that renjun wasn't strong himself, mark definitely didn't think that. what he did think was that renjun wasn't in need for anyone that would wear him down and mark thought that he would be exactly that person.

they were great as friends. amazing. the boys shared clothes since they both bought them way baggier than necessary to hide the very unnecessary fat lumps on their chest and to not let their body shapes give away that they weren't just your normal every day cishet boy. mark was most insecure about his voice, he felt like it was too high-pitched. renjun had texted him that he had found some exercises that would lower the boy's voice and mark was booming. renjun, on the other hand, was more insecure about his body, therefore needed more baggy clothes. though his parents didn't really allow him to spend so much on clothes like that because they didn't think that that's what he should wear. they were all about shopping in the girls' section of the store. true, renjun wasn't out to his parents yet but it felt bad that they couldn't just let him wear whatever he liked.

so, for that reason, renjun and mark shared clothes a lot. the older was out to his parents and they respected his fashion choices - as terrible as they tended to be sometimes - so he could buy whatever he wanted and share it with renjun. in return, the younger often looked up tips on how to look more masculine and shared them with mark and also did the boy's make-up that made him look way different, and in the good way of different. giving him a stronger jawline, filling in his eyebrows, and making his eyes look a bit deeper set with eye-shadow. mark loved that, he was so thankful for renjun.

mark raised his hand to knock on the door but it opened even before he got to do it. in front of him was a smiley looking renjun who immediately also made mark smile. ugh, his impact.

"hey! come in," renjun moved away from the doorstep and let the older in. "i want to try something new today! i watched another tutorial and i think it'd look very good on you so let's go to my room," he sounded adorably excited and mark couldn't help but oblige. it wasn't weird for them that mark sometimes didn't answer something, renjun understood that the boy didn't like his voice as it was now and didn't mind doing most of the talking. and it wasn't like renjun was just getting ignored either, mark did talk occasionally, just not as much as the younger.

renjun took the boy by his hand and basically dragged him up the stairs to his room. mark was barely exaggerating when he thought that it was close to conquering the speed of light.

"eager much?" mark laughed and sat down on the bed and looked at the table where the younger had already put all of his makeup supply out, neatly in order of usage. the only thing that was organized about renjun was the way he kept his makeup, everything else - his room, his life, his closet - was in a chaos. mark found it quite endearing but he guessed that it was just because it was renjun who was a mess. if anyone else called the boy at 3 am when he was sleeping already for at least ten minutes, mark would never pick up the phone but he always did to renjun who tended to just ask whether or not mark had seen his glasses or a pair of pyjama pants (no, mark hadn't. the boy had to remind that they weren't living together too often).

"shut up, you know i like looking at- i mean, doing your makeup. let me live," renjun stumbled upon his words and blushed deeply, then turned away and got all his supplies. the younger turned back and sat down in front of mark on a chair that was way higher than the bed so he could easily reach mark's face at a good height.

"i got you some shirts and sweatpants. you can keep the blue ones, you said you liked them," mark quietly said looking up at renjun who was now cleaning the older's face with wet wipes. "i got myself another pair that looks better. i don't suit the blue ones anyway," that was a lie, mark loved his blue sweatpants and they were his absolute favourite. they were baggy enough in all of the areas, especially the crotch, so they made him feel well but the older thought renjun would be happier with them anyway. the younger boy suited literally everything way better than mark. though the older could be biased while thinking about it since renjun was kind of his Very Big Crush and anything he did, made mark's heart swoon.

"really?" renjun's eyes sparkled in happiness. "thank you so much! how much did they cost? i'll pay you back," he said, putting the foundation on lightly.

"no, don't," mark protested. "it's... a gift. yeah, consider it as a gift, you don't have to pay me anything," he said. the boy didn't like taking things from renjun, even if at some times he should. it just felt wrong. "plus, i think i've cost you way more just from the amount of makeup you're using on me," mark smiled in satisfaction.

"it's my choice to do your makeup, shut up," renjun said and pouted. that might've been the cutest thing mark had ever seen but at the same time he had also seen renjun smiling and that was currently ranking at the same place.

"it's my choice to give you the sweatpants, renjun," mark laughed but immediately stopped, seeing the death glare that renjun gave him. the older had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to move his face around too much while renjun was working. ah, the chokeholds he had been held into. good memories.

"fine," he huffed, still pouting. "thank you. now shut up, i'm concentrating," renjun ordered, and mark complied. and so they sat in silence for a while, renjun just... doing whatever it was he was doing with makeup - mark wasn't too sure. the one time he had tried to do renjun's makeup, he had absolutely failed and made the younger look like a clown. 

renjun looked captivating when he was concentrating. mark couldn't take his eyes off of him. truly, the most adorable person he had ever seen in his life. ranked first on the list of "The Cutest People Mark Lee Has Seen In His Life TOP5 (Number 3 Will Shock You)".

"okay, now finishing touches on your lips and you'll be done," renjun hummed. he took some kind of a lipstick-pencil-thing-stuff that mark had no idea what it was called and started slowly applying it as if making it as long as possible. it was kind of infuriating for mark - not that he was angry at renjun, no, he was mad at himself - because having renjun in such a close proximity but not being able to kiss the boy was something that made mark literally feel like the human embodiment of 'hhh' and that, as everyone knew, was not a good feeling.

"there we go. nice and pretty," renjun said, looking right into mark's eyes and cupping his cheeks lightly. "we're done. i'll get you the mirror," renjun said and passed a small mirror to the older. the boy looked way more masculine than usual, that made him happy.

happy enough to

"i could literally kiss you, woah," mark said out loud, not thinking what it sounded like before it actually came out. "i-i mean, thank you. i meant it like, figuratively, y'know? because i'm happy," mark stammered and talked way more than he wanted to but once he went into gay panic, there was no getting out of it.

"come and do it, you coward."


End file.
